koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Koei Wiki:Community Portal
This is a page where you can talk to the Koei Wiki community, kind of like a forum. Here you should discuss ways to improve the wiki so that everyone can be involved and can input their ideas. *Koei Wiki:Community Portal/Archive 1 - archived on June 22, 2010 Fluid Layout? What do people think of it? Is it working okay for all of you? Sake neko (talk) 00:20, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :While it's good that Wikia is trying to make our site more accessible to mobile device users, I just think they should have given us the choice of utilizing it or not. The sudden change has also affected some of the pages we have, giving us more work to make them adapt to the current style being used. I suppose this is all for the best since change is an inevitable part of every major site. Humble Novice (talk) 03:11, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I suppose I would agree, but I can't help but scoff a bit at the idea of Wikia giving us a choice in a sarcastic, smarmy, portly way ("Ha, forsooth! This luxury you call choice!"). I mean, the Message Wall feature wasn't even going to be optional if it weren't for the mountains of whiny refusals complaints and intellectual pessimism criticisms users hurled chucked shared on Wikia's official community forums. While it's nothing really new, it's also the main reason why I would rather focus on putting down information and not coding. Because Wikia is fickle with what they want to keep. Sake neko (talk) 03:32, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Should've started a discussion on the community first about font size before changing it though... I just realized it was different after switching back to DoD wiki. I already know how Humble Novice feels about it. How about anyone else? Sake neko (talk) 04:11, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :The old font size was okay when there was less space to fill, but across a wide screen area, the larger font is much easier to read for me. Q*terplx (talk) 04:56, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm on the fence about font size. On one hand, the default Fluid setting does make pages easier to read on PC, especially with the stretching feature they brought back for the default Wikia skin. On the other, it looks humongous in the mobile preview, which was what it was made for in the first place. I wouldn't actually mind bringing it back, only if we give clear instructions for users to edit their own css if they have problems with the size... Sake neko (talk) 14:52, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Is there a way to remove image attribution from thumbnails? I know it's Wikia doing its usual (rather unannounced) format changes, but it's an eyesore. I don't want to see it. Sake neko (talk) 20:29, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Koei Fandom wiki? Should there be a fandom wikia just for Koei games? Yes No This has been brought up by Ericard, but it feels weird to only have him start up without too many people backing him up. I'm for it, since I know people really like the Warriors series, but I'm not willing to have any part of it personally. So, I am asking if anyone -even the people who just casually visit this wikia- is interested in having a separate database for all of the silly, quirky, fun things that fans make up for Koei games. Support it if you wish and run it as you guys wish. My only request is that it be free reign for anything fan related. :3 It's not fun -and a bit childish- to bash or discriminate too much over liking a particular character. Sake neko 21:50, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Category: Koei Wiki 'Facebook' Koei stated that we(Koei Wikia) are good at getting charater quotes.Jediknight Vampire 17:28, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Heh that's cute. Kyosei 19:14, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Character Symbolism Kinda thinking of adding this to the Character Info section. Mostly because a lot of the Japanese names for weapons or other gimmicks lose their integrity in one way or another when the games are localized. Such as Honda's fourth weapon in Samurai Warriors. It's not Tonbogiri; the Japanese name refers to a god in Buddhism who is associated with the Four Heavenly Kings worship. The original names for Xu Huang's third and fourth weapons are references to the Four Divine Beasts in Asian mythology and contrasts Guan Yu's weapon names; the White Tiger (Xu Huang) and Blue Dragon (Guan Yu) are opposites in the four directions (Baihu being west, Qinglong being east). Stuff like that. Since not every character has these type of references, I was thinking of making it a flexible section (if they have something like it great; if not, don't include it). If we do add it though, I would rather the section be specific to the character in someway not otherwise mentioned in the development section. I would also like to avoid the obvious references regarding character appearances (such as red dominate color scheme=Wu in Dynasy Warriors or the Azai crest on Oichi's outfit) unless they are significant with real life portrayal of the character (i.e: Zhuge Liang with a feathered fan). If it's something that can be linked back into the character's historical or mythological information or to other NPC characters, then even better. This might be one big waste of time though, so I'm wondering if we should even include it. Thoughts please? Sake neko 17:06, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :I'm trying to visualize how a section like this would actually look like on a page/be written out. From how you're describing it, the section seems like something that would be very interesting to read. I don't want to put work on you, but could I get some sort of idea how an example paragraph would be? ): Also, to make sure I understand, would the section 'specialize' in items like, for example, if we were to ignore previous mentions of it on the article, the fishing rod's signifiance to Taigong Wang seeing as he uses it as a weapon in the WO series? GreatPanda 02:22, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Hrm, basically I was thinking something along these lines as far as format within a character article. ::;Character Information (section) :::Development :::Personality :::Other references - can't really think of a good name for it yet; symbolism maybe?; if a character has anything of the sort. :::Voice Actors ::I would like to regulate the third section to mainly items or specific mannerisms of a character (unless it's like the Zhuge Liang example I mentioned earlier). And I'm glad you mentioned Taigong Wang since he falls into this category of interest. A sample blurb would look something like this: ::;Other references :::His manner of using his whip as a fishing rod in the Warriors Orochi series references the famed fishing techniques he used in legends to be noticed by Prince Wen. A callback to his Fengshen Yanyi counterpart is his act of summoning gusts of wind within his moveset. In the games, he can use them instantly but Taigong Wang needed time to pray for them in the original novel. :::The Asian names for the weapons of his Warriors counterpart are references to mystical treasures used in Fengshen Yanyi. His first weapon is named Golden Whip (金鞭) and fits the description of one of Wen Zhong's weapons. It had the power to conjure thunderstorms and lightning instantly in one swing, and Wen Zhong wielded dual versions of the same whip. Taigong Wang's second weapon takes its namesake from Mother Golden Spirit (金霊鞭, Golden Spirit Whip), said to be Wen Zhong's superior being mentor and the one who killed Princess Longji and her husband. He gets to use the same whip he wielded in the novel for his third weapon (打神鞭, Dashen Whip or Whip of the Gods). With this weapon, he has the power to strike the very minds of men and could crack the skulls of supernatural beings. The name for his fourth whip doesn't actually appear in the original novel, but it exists within a popular rendition of the story (雷公鞭, Raikoupen or Whip of the Thunder Duke). This weapon was wielded by Taigong Wang's friend-turned-enemy from the original epic, Shen Gongbao (<-link when I finally make his page). :::(then add info like this from Fengshen Yanyi games if there are any) ::;Voice Actors :::... ::It'd look like something like this. Not sure on the section name yet though. I'm more than willing to write these out because it's fun to know and I didn't want to write overblown trivia sections on character pages just to say the same thing. It'll also give a nice place for all of the kanji and floating particle effects for the Samurai Warriors cast. Nice to know there's some interest in it. Sake neko 16:59, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Looks very good, and something new and attractive for any readers the Wiki might have. I'm wiling to support its inclusion on character pages (I think it's forgivable to only selectively add the section to whatever page needs it), but at the same time, unless a better name is found, Symbolism seems broad enough for a title. GreatPanda 18:15, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm stumped on that part. I was thinking something like "other notes", but that doesn't really seem strong enough to me. I've always been bad with names. Do you think other users can devise a better one? Maybe we can make a poll or something, or bring up to users from Koei Warriors about it. :/ Sake neko 18:24, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed, there are probably better choices than "other notes" but I could see it being used as a last resort. Help from other users would also assist nicely in this situation, there's nothing that could be detrimental from getting more input from different people! :D If we want the biggest results, I'd say we could bring it as a discussion or poll to KOEI Warriors. GreatPanda 04:28, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll leave that up to you since you already have an account there. Just link back here so people can have an idea of what the section is. I would really appreciate more people on the wiki taking part though... but yeah. Sake neko 14:55, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Alrighty then. There is already a topic concerning what people think of our little Wiki, so I'll probably bring it up there. I don't think I can promise we'll get a flood of suggestions, though. And yeah, input specifically from other KOEI Wiki members would be snazzy. In any case, I'll post in the topic, asking for suggestions on the name , give an insert of what you described the section to be, and also give a link of this discussion. GreatPanda 19:23, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :The post I made revived the topic somewhat, but from the nine posts that were made after mine, only one answered to my question for name suggestions. The user said: "'Character Symbolism' seems good to me. It's a catchy title that conveys the meaning well. 'Other References' and 'Other Notes' are less specific and appealing." GreatPanda 03:12, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::D'okay. Let's go with that then. Time to start writing. :3 Sake neko 15:56, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... This is a really important subject regarding the future look of wikis on Wikia. First off, please please please look here in a new window/tab/whatever. This page links how the new mandatory look for all wikis will look like and when these changes will take effect. Not too long from now either. Logged in users can test out the "New wiki look" through the preferences options at any of the five test wikis linked. Now, they say this is supposed to be a beta. But it feels more like an alpha when they're already trying to actually make this format for all wikias in a matter of a month. This is like watching glitches, typos, and bugs happen in the pre-release edition of FFXIV. Wow. New look: yay or nay? I'm willing to give it chance, but frankly my impressions so far aren't very good. I'm not to the point of wanting to vote for a wiki move (like Wowwiki, Bleachwiki, Simpsonswiki, etc.), but the scrunched up, 600px dedicated reading space is rather discerning. Just... urgh... Sake neko 17:08, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :New look things for those who are interested: ::http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sannse/New_look_roll-out_--_phase_II ::http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sannse/Site_speed_essentials ::http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sannse/New_look_roll_out_--_meeting_place ::Comparison of New wikia skin and Monoco by a reasonable pessimist; Monobook's staying around as an option but it's not going to be updated and basically left for dead. :So if the wiki looks weird and more ad laden than before, this is the reason why. Sake neko 17:34, November 3, 2010 (UTC) New wiki and main page design For those that haven't tried it out or know about it yet, Wikia is implementing a new skin called Oasis. This can be seen by turning it on in your user preferences. This will become the default look for everyone by November 3. Mostly I want to ask if there's any particular color schemes or possible background image people want to have for the layout. Also I was thinking of changing the main page up a bit. This entire wiki's a bit too Warriors''focused and while that was fine when it was still Dynasty Warriors based we've since moved beyond solely covering it. I think the main page should also reflect this. I was thinking for now the main page should simply link to any series pages or initial games for major franchises, use icons to link to any major site categories and make the news section slightly more generalized to cover Koei news as supposed to just Warriors-related items. In any case, if anyone has any objections, suggestions or comments feel free to respond. If there's no responses though I may just do whatever strikes my fancy haha. So speak your piece! Kyosei 23:09, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Just something small Over my absence from the Wiki that wasn't too long ago, I forgot how to Redirect a page. I changed my preferences to back to the (Monaco?) original format for the Wiki, and I couldn't find any how-tos after a very quick look through the Wiki Tutorial link on the main page, so could someone give me a quick run through of how to redirect? If nobody minds I'll be doing a small little campaign on making these types of pages so searches like DW5: XL or DW5XL go back to the appropriate page. It'll make it easier for casual readers of the Wiki, as even I get frustrated when I search Xuande and it doesn't go straight to Liu Bei. GreatPanda 02:43, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :The Monaco option's going away forever and is being removed tomorrow/today (depending on your time zone) just so you know. Better to switch your preferences to use the MonoBook skin for something similar to Monaco if you don't like the new skin though you probably won't be able to see some of the newer things like the user avatars/blogs or the Facebook stuff. :In any case, the help page you were looking for is . Create new page with the alternate name (Xuande). On that new page simply type in wiki code: #redirect Page title. ''Page title being the name of the page you want to redirect to (Liu Bei). There's also a wiki button for it in wiki markup table below the editing space though you'll only see it if you disable the Rich Text Editing in your Editing preferences or click the Source view button (far right-hand side of the editing tools) while using the Rich Text editor. I know it's confusing, right? This is why I always avoided using the Rich Text editor as it is completely devoid of the more useful wiki code shortcuts. Kyosei 05:29, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Yay or Nay? For those who don't know, Wikia has yet again forced another change on its community: the "Read More" and "Category Galleries". I think this wiki's pretty organized as is and the templates already let Warriors fans (majority of people who come here) visit whatever specific page they want. "Read More" section's a little too randomized for my tastes to be particularly useful. The category galleries are... well, it's nice to see the top eight visited articles at that moment, but it's not really my thing. My simple question is does anyone want to keep these features activated? If you don't, we can just tell Kyosei to ask the Wikia staff to disable on this wiki. I'm for a "nay" vote right now, but it'd still be nice for the community -is there anyone else who frequents this place? - to have a say too. Sake neko 01:55, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Battle Info Now, i was wondering, about the part under commanders, why not have a table featuring all officers in every game it is in. I could do it fine because i tend (for my own reasons)sometimes to write down these anyway. I have: Commanders Officers Lieutenants Reinforcements I could provide the info but i dont know how to set up a proxy one. How bout it? :The point of the battle infobox is to point out what's important to know in a very succinct and concise manner and with something that is generally consistent. The infoboxes are also somewhat more geared towards their novel/historical incarnations for this reason as supposed to their game counterparts. Given that very few of these npcs who appear in these battles do little more than serve as fodder for the player to bulldozer down and don't always appear in every game or in any alternate version of the battle I'm not sure what's the point of listing every single one. Kyosei 03:33, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Bladestorm: Hundred Years War Why are there no links for the characters? Is it Under Construction? :There are no pages due to the lack of any knowledgeable editors about the subject. If you know something about the Bladestorm characters feel free to make them yourself. Kyosei 00:38, September 13, 2011 (UTC) CD dramas? Thinking of translating them one at a time because someone might appreciate them. Like the ones SW and DW have. Some of them are neat, others not so much. Does anyone want them? If no one says anything, I won't bother trying to put them up. Sake neko 23:45, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :Why not? Translating the CD dramas would be wonderful indeed. Say, have you thought about doing a translation of the drama CD set for Dynasty Warriors 4? Humble Novice 00:56, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Just wanted to say hi... I'm a newbie Wikia member and I couldn't find any other place to do this. I'd wish to give my contributions, especially on the Warriors Orochi series. First of all, I'd like to expand the history related to Warriors Orochi characters providing more detailed information on canon events occuring in the various story modes and more. Please forgive me if I wrongly edited/messed up with this page, and thank you in advance for your patience !! :Hi there, fresh blood. Thanks for actually using this page; greetings like the one you're doing is what it's here for. Nearly all of the known WO characters' stories are already summarized pretty well on the respective character pages. What does need more fleshing out for this particular franchise are the battle pages. Believe me, it'll really be appreciated since battle pages are kinda scarce in that regard. Hope this helps, and welcome. Sake neko (talk) 03:35, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Geten no Hana quotes? Should I translate quotes from Geten no Hana onto character pages too? Yea Nay It's a novel-like game so naturally lines tend to be quite lengthy. Not sure if everyone would like to see them on pages which are already quite long to read. I'm thinking of maybe adding one or two exchanges at most, maybe only one since Yumeakari's coming soon. Like the other Neoromance characters, I'm thinking one quote noting said character's relation with another character and one mushy romance sample with Hotaru. I'm open to feedback too, like any personal requests or questions you guys might have about the game. Even thrown tomatoes and criticism is fine with me. Because like the Saihai no Yukue animated gifs I was thinking of doing a long time ago, I'm not going to put in the effort unless someone raises their interest for them. Sake neko (talk) 16:11, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Gradient Poll Should this site use gradients to visually enhance navigation bars and information boxes? Yes No One member has suggested that we remove the gradient bars within each info box to make the site more easy to read. But before any changes are made final, we would like to know if this site is better off with or without gradients. Here's a comparison. Neoromance Sangokushi Just out of curiosity and as a shot in the dark. If Ruby Party ever made an original romantic dating sim for the Three Kingdoms era, would the fans at Koei Warriors give it a chance? Or would they end up drawing too many unnecessary comparisons to DW rather than appreciate its individuality? Alternatively, if they made a Dynasty Warriors romantic dating sim, would they play it? I'd be all for the former rather than latter personally. The DW cast is kinda bland lately... Sake neko (talk) 22:51, March 1, 2014 (UTC) :Knowing how volatile the members there can be, they're more likely to make comparisons and complain about it among themselves. Games made by Ruby Party aren't exactly a major topic of discussion over there. If there was such a game about the Three Kingdoms, then I'd give it a try. Humble Novice (talk) 23:09, March 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Still kinda wondering if they would even touch a Neoromance Musou game if it ever came out though. Sake neko (talk) 18:54, March 2, 2014 (UTC) :While it certainly would be interesting, I think I would rather have Geten no Hana 2 with the focus on another clan, since I greatly prefer Sengoku over RoTK. But if I'll have to chose between Neoromance Sangokushi and DW dating sim, I certainly will chose Neoromance. DW dating sim would look REALLY out of place. I wouldn't mind DW: Chronicles, though.AntonKutovoi (talk) 11:46, March 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Given how most of the stories in Yumeakari are ending up, I think focusing on another clan that is non-Oda related would be highly unlikely. It seems the story wants to keep going towards the Shikoku campaign. If Geten no Hana's next entry suddenly changes the protagonist/clan focus at its current stage, I think it would have to be done through a drastic and awkward time skip. I could see them doing a Another Sky gimmick of having the protagonist serve the Hashiba or Tokugawa, possibly. ::Personally, I don't see how a DW dating sim would be seen as being out of place. The relationship conversations characters can have in Mercenary/Conqueror/Campaign/whatever the mode is called outside of Story in each title are basically trying to emulate that same experience. There's also the wedding messages in Empires titles. I don't know how they're presented in English, but these lines are stated as lovely-dovey as possible for both genders in Japanese. They're watered down Neoromance lines, and so many voice actors they hire for the newer titles have dating sims/romance sims experience. It's teased so much now that it's frustrating, and I say they should just go for it. Sake neko (talk) 15:20, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Infobox Poll Because Wikia is Wikia, they've updated templates to follow a padded system. It allegedly updates everything to be more friendly for the mobile devices. That prompt about this community's infoboxes being out of date is trying. But the idea that Wikia is forcing this upon its "communities" is not new by a long shot. So here's the question: Should this site update to Wikia's newer template policies? Yes No I don't normally browse this Wikia on anything mobile so I couldn't comment on whether it's a good idea or not. If this is a serious problem that affects other people, I'd be inclined to change those 35+ templates. Sake neko (talk) 18:53, December 1, 2015 (UTC)